


Nope! I want what I want, and I wanna sleep on the floor!

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: I SUPPOSE HEY!, Rosie choosing to sleep on the floor, You can have some fluff I suppose, coming up with titles is the hardest part, no by choice, there's no talking her out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Why am I genuinely having trouble thinking of a summary this time around?
Kudos: 1





	Nope! I want what I want, and I wanna sleep on the floor!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! A fic of mine that's not only happy, but it's not a flashback fic either? More likely than you think

It was about 9:30 pm on Dublin. Clover was ready to subject herself to another night of trying and failing to sleep before hearing a pillow drop on the floor behind her. Slowly turning over, she saw Rosie curling up into a fetal position on her pillow, Mister Cheese-a-lot on her left hand....on the floor.

"Uh, Rosie? What are you doing?" Clover didn't even try to hide the confusion in her voice.

"I'm sleeping on the floor, Clover." Rosie replied cheerfully.

"Okay but....why exactly?" Clover inquired further.

"Why not?" Rosie replied, ever oblivious to her older twin's confusion.

"Well for one, it's the floor. Not a couch, not big sis or big bro's bed, not Ma and Pa's bed, not the car, the floor." Clover started. "And plus, what if someone accidentally steps on ya tomorrow morning?"

"I'm not worried about that." Rosie replied calmly, a small smile visible on her face.

"Look, sis, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. If you wanna be closer to the floor, we can switch beds for the night." Clover tried to reach a compromise.

"No thank you. I want what I want, and I wanna sleep on the floor." Rosie said turning over and falling asleep in seconds. Clover smiled to herself before deciding she should probably make sure the rest of her family knows what they're in for tomorrow morning. Silently grabbing her notebook, she began to write while silently mumbling under her breath as she wrote.

"Before you walk in here, be warned that there is a good chance Rosie will still be asleep when you see this. Know that she is asleep on the floor. I tried to talk her out of it several times, to no avail. This is Clover Ryan, signing out." She subconsciously looked over to see Rosie still asleep. Silently stepping arund her and grabbing the tape, she quietly taped her note to the front of the bedroom door and returned to her bed as if she'd never left it.

"Let's just hope I can sleep too." Clover mumbled.


End file.
